Ho'i hou Kaikaina
by McGarrett-Williams
Summary: Matt returns to Hawaii, and the cartel is after him. Will the task force be able to protect him? I suck terribly at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Ho'i hou Kaikaina  
**

**"Return of Little Brother"**

**CHAPTER 1  
**

* * *

It was 7 PM on Friday. Steve and Cath were at their beach house's balcony, relaxing, when suddenly Steve's iPhone rang. He groaned about getting bothered, but he still took the phone and saw that he was getting a call from an unknown number. He didn't know if it meant good, but he still decided to answer it.

"McGarrett," he answered it.

"Steve? Thank god you answered. I'm in a big trouble."

"Wait, wait. Who is it?"

"It's me, Matthew Williams. Look, I understand I messed up big time when I were in Hawaii the last time, but now I'm in trouble."

"Matt? Where are you?"

"I'm at the airport. This isn't my phone, obviously. I bought a burn-phone in Vegas before I flew here."

"Stay where you are, I'll be on my way."

"Okay, but please don't call Danny yet. He'll get ballistic at me."

"Fine."

"Who was it, Steve?" Catherine asked.

"It's a long story. I promise I explain later, but right now, I got some work to do. I'll go to the airport and pick the guy up, then I'll come back and explain everything."

"Alright. Be careful."

"I will," Steve said and kissed her. He grabbed his SIG-Sauer P226 Navy from the table and holstered it. Maybe he wouldn't need it, but if the cartel guys were already in Hawaii, then it'd be too late to regret leaving it behind. Steve then got into his Silverado and drove off.

Steve thought whether he should call Danny. He ultimately decided against it, as he had promised Matt he wouldn't call yet.

Fifteen minutes later Steve arrived at the airport and called Matt again. Matt answered the call and asked Steve to come to the restroom.

Steve walked to the restroom, then he was met by Matt.

"Hey, Matt. How long you've been here?"

"An hour, basically since the plane arrived."

"Did you notice anything strange on the flight, like, someone was following you?"

"No. I managed to get away in Las Vegas."

"Good. You found a place to stay yet?"

"No."

"All right, let's go."

They exited the airport, and then got in the Silverado. Steve made sure he wasn't followed, then they drove off.

"Alright, Matt, you better have a good explanation," Steve said.

"Well, as you know, I had lost 58 million dollars in one day, when I was still at Wall Street, so I made the deal with Pedro Fuentes."

"Yes, I know it."

"I laundered the Cabrano cartel's drug money for a year, but I fell out of favour with the cartel leader. Chito Cabrano is a very aggressive and bad guy, and loves to play rough if necessary. He tried to have me killed, so I escaped with fifteen million of his drug money to Panama, got a fake ID, then I flew to Las Vegas. I got chased by Fuentes and several of the cartel members, but I managed to lose them, and then I flew here, to Hawaii. I think that Fuentes might have followed me here, though."

"Fifteen million? No wonder he wanted to play rough with you. No cartel guy would just let you walk away with his money."

"I didn't really mean it. But I fell out of his favor, and I needed some money to hide, so I had to steal the money. I already used two hundred G's of it to get myself a new outfit and a set of fake ID's."

"Well, if he has, we'll deal with it."

They drove to Steve's house, and entered the house.

"Matt, sit down on the couch," Steve said. "I'm making some preparations."

"Hey, Steve," Cath said. "So, who's the guy sitting on the couch?"

"Oh. Well, come here. Cath, this is Matthew Williams, he's Danny's younger brother. He was originally a Wall Street stockbroker, but he lost fifty-eight million in one day, and so he began laundering drug money for the Colombian third most powerful drug cartel's accountant, because he needed to cover up the fact that he took money from other clients' accounts. But right now he fell out with the cartel leader and asked me for help. Matt, this is Lieutenant Catherine Rollins, US Navy. She also works with us on the task force."

While Cath and Matt shook hands, Steve dug out his armaments, then he took out his cellphone.

"I'll call Danny and tell him to come here."

"Steve, please not now. I know it's all my fault, but I'm not ready to meet him. He'll probably kill me for not turning myself in."

"Matt, he's your brother, and my second-in-command at the task force. He has the right to know it."

"But Steve, you know what I told Danny when I was about to leave Hawaii?"5/14-9/24

"That he has to either shoot you or let you go."

"That's right. But if now he finds out that I'm back here again, he'll probably shoot me. Not that I can blame him, though."

"He won't," Cath cut in. "Matt, you might have screwed things up, but Danny's your brother after all, and even if he would yell at you, he might surely forgive you in the end."

"You don't know him," Matt said. "Once, when he was nine, he handcuffed me to monkey cages at New York Zoo, just because I was causing a disturbance. And when our parents asked Danny where I was, he said: "I guess we lost him"."

"I know this must have been hard for you, but you're his brother, Matt."

Steve now told them to be quiet as he was going to call Danny.

* * *

Danny was sitting in his apartment with Grace, and he wasn't in a really good mood.

Four months ago, he thought that his relationship with the museum girl was going fine. So you could basically imagine his surprise when one day Gabby told him that she wanted to take things slow. Not that they hadn't so far. And a week later, they had an argument which ended with a breakup. Heck, Danny thought it was sort of a very minor argument, but Gabby hadn't thought so. Ten days later she had met another guy named Frank Rafer. Frank was a real estate attorney, and even richer than Stan. Not that she knew that Frank was so rich. But still, her parents would have been proud of her, as Gabby came from an upper middle class Republican-voting family, and unlike Danny, she had a Bachelor's degree, which allowed her to become the museum's curator. Okay, she hadn't gone to Harvard or any Ivy League college, but Stanford wasn't also the worst-of-the-worst. Plus, at the latest elections, Danny voted for the _popolo _again while Gabby voted for Romney, even though Obama won again. Heck, Danny's parents had voted Republican only twice: in 1980 and 1984, and both times for Reagan.

Later, at the Five-0 HQ, Danny and Kono had ran a background check on Rafer. Rafer was a Hawaiian-born haole, he had graduated from Kalani High School with honors and thus got offered a Yale scholarship, and he also graduated there with honors. Frank's criminal record wasn't a 100% clean slate, but nevertheless, he was only convicted once for speeding, and he got away with just a $500 fine, what he could easily pay. "Just what I needed, another Stan Edwards," Danny had then remarked.

However, even though he wasn't still over Gabby, Danny was still an excellent father. Grace was definitely a Williams, and the Edwards family lifestyle didn't quite appeal to her. The country club, tennis lessons, and stuck-at-daycare-when-Rachel-and-Step-Stan-were-away bored Grace definitely. Also, Grace was not fond of Gabby right now, because "Gabby hurted Danno with the breakup".

Danny was just preparing for the father-daughter quality time, when his phone rang. He looked at it and saw "Steve McGarrett" on the screen, and answered it.

"What now, Steve? Another case?"

"No. Are you alone?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, but it's urgent. Can you come here at my place? We got an issue do deal with."

"What issue?"

"Matthew arrived in Honolulu thirty minutes ago. He's at my place."

"What the... Okay, Steve, try to keep him there, I'm on my way. And I'll bring some backup, too." Danny hung up the call, then he ran down to his Camaro.

_He's at my place_, Danny thought about Steve's words. _Matt, what are you doing here?,_ Danny thought now angrily.

"Monkey, get dressed, we got a problem."

"What's wrong, Danno?"

"Uncle Steve just called me, and told me that he had an issue to deal with, and I need to go to his house. But obviously you can't stay here alone." Danny and Grace ran to his Camaro and drove off. Danny picked his phone and called Chin. He got no answer, then he called Kono.

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Hey Kono, hope you aren't catching the waves right now."

"Well brah, I was planning to, but now you called. What's the matter?"

"Oh. Sorry I interrupted your plans, but we have an issue to deal with. Come to Steve's place, I'll explain everything. And call Chin too, I tried but he didn't answer."

"Fine, I'm on my way."

Danny then hung up, and then his phone rang. It was Chin. "Sorry, Danny. I was at the bathroom and didn't hear ya."

"Okay. Chin, how you're doing?"

"Trying to cope with Malia's death. What's up, brah?"

"We got an issue. Come to Steve's house, I'll explain it all. Oh, and I told Kono to call you a bit ago, so just tell her that I reached you and it's okay."

"Right. I'll be there."

"What's it all about, Danno? Why did you just call Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono to join you at Uncle Steve's?"

"It's not easy to explain. Well, you know about how Uncle Matty just escaped us when he visited us the last time?"

"Yes."

"Well, now he's back, and some bad guys want him dead."

"Oh, no. But Danno, you won't let them do it, wouldn't you?"

"Of course not, Monkey. Even though Uncle Matty himself got us all into this mess, he's still our family and I'll have to protect him."

Danny first took Grace to Kamekona's and asked Kamekona to keep an eye on her, before driving to Steve's place.

* * *

Danny arrived at Steve's house in five minutes. Chin's Traverse was already at the driveway, and in two minutes, Kono's red Cruze also pulled up.

They walked into the house, and Danny saw Matt. He was totally enraged.

"What's wrong with you, Matt? I told you, you were going to New Jersey and turn yourself in. But you were like "I can't survive prison", and then you took off on a plane and started laundering a cartel's drug money! Have you lost your mind?"

"But Danny..."

"Better thank god you are my brother, otherwise I might have turned you into a cake right now! You know how selfishly you put us all into danger? No? You only thought about yourself, but what about me and Grace? What about our parents and our sisters?" Danny was quite close to charging at Matt with his fists.

"Danny, calm down," Steve said and pulled him back. "Now since it looks like Danny's close to going mad, I'll introduce you myself. Chin, Kono, this is Danny's brother Matt. Matt, this is Chin Ho Kelly, he's one of our detectives, and this is his cousin Kono Kalakaua, she's also a member of our task force."

"Nice to meet you," Matt said.

"Now, the problem is, that Matt is hiding from a Cabrano cartel. They're the third most powerful cartel in Colombia, and they might be after him, after Matt fell out of the leader's favor, and took off with fifteen million of their drug money."

"I'm sorry," Matt said. "But I lost fifty-eight million bucks in one day during my Wall Street days, and after taking money from our clients' accounts, I needed a quick way to get some money."

"Okay, I'm mad at him, but I guess that as a big brother, I have to help Matt. Not that I really want to, he chose this life, so he should deal with it on his own."

"Well, you're a part of our ohana, Danny, so we'll help you," Steve said. "Am I right?" Chin, Kono and Cath all nodded in unison, agreeingly.

"Thank you for that, guys," Danny said. "Now, let's think how we shall begin."

* * *

**A/N: Needless to say, this is my first Hawaii Five-0 story. So tell me, what did you think of the beginning? Thumbs up or down? Please review!**

*** Popolo - African. In this context - Barack Obama (he was actually born in Honolulu in 1961).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ho'i hou Kaikaina  
**

**"Return of Little Brother"**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

**A/N: Aloha! Sorry I haven't updated for nearly a month, but I was just unreasonably lazy. You can hate me if you want.**

**However, the birthdays of Scott and Alex on Thursday and Friday had inspired me to write this new chapter. Also, mahalo for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Honolulu International Airport**

"Fuentes, are you sure Williams came here to Hawaii?" a man asked in a Bombardier Challenger 800 private jet that was about to land at the airport in five minutes.

"Yes, I'm sure," Pedro Fuentes told. "I interrogated the document forger in Panama, and he told me that he gave Williams a passport for the name of Frank Carlton. Then I checked the flight list of Copa Airlines, and as it turned out, Frank Carlton had then flown to Las Vegas. And well, I lost him in Las Vegas, though, but I found out that he had managed to fly here. So he must be here, unless he made a fool out of us again. But first, we'll check the islands. How much are there to check?"

"Well, currently we're in the O'ahu, the most populous of the islands. It covers some six hundred square miles, and besides Oahu there are seven more main islands, Hawaii and Maui are bigger than Oahu, and Kauai, Molokai and Lanai are smaller. Niihau is the seventh-largest, but it's in private ownership and it's very unlikely that he'd be allowed there. Kahoolawe is the eighth largest, but it's uninhabitated and also, it's not allowed for the public. There are also lots of smaller uninhabited islands."

"Good. Then we'll start here," Pedro said. "If he's not here, we'll move on to another islands. Now let's find out who might help him in Hawaii."

Five minutes later, when he had done some work on his laptop, a shit-eating grin came across his face.

"Well, well, well, who we got here? Daniel Williams, second-in-command for a task force named "Five-0". He's Matt's older brother."

"Oh, great. We'll track him down."

Then the jet landed, and Pedro exited the plane, and walked on the runway. "Our transportation should be here soon."

Ten minutes later, five Maserati Quattroportes drove to the airport runway, and stopped right next to the jet. "Is there anyone named Pedro Fuentes on the plane?" one of the Maserati drivers asked.

"Yes, that would be me," Pedro said.

"Well, we brought you the Maseratis you had pre-ordered from us. Now just sign those papers, and you can have the keys."

"Sure," Pedro said. He signed the papers, then the Maserati drivers left.

"Alright guys, put the weapons into the cars," Fuentes ordered. The eighteen other cartel members grabbed the weapons from the plane and loaded them into the cars' trunks, then the cartel members got into the cars and drove away from the airport. Pedro had ordered the two pilots to stay behind, just in case they would have to leave fast.

15 minutes later, the cartel members arrived at Danny's awful apartment and broke down the door, but found it empty. No luck there, they later broke into Five-0 HQ, and did some research there. Eventually, they found out the taskforce was led by a ex-Navy Lieutenant Commander named Steve McGarrett, and that Matt was wanted by the FBI for the fraud and laundering the cartel's drug money. That gave them another idea.

* * *

Steve, Danny, Chin, Kono, Cath and Matt were now hiding in Steve's place. It was quite sure that the cartel members would arrive, but they didn't know when. However, they were sure prepared for it, like when they protected General Pak from Nick Taylor's mercenaries.

However, they couldn't call for help, because then FBI might also come and arrest Matt. So they were definitely on their own. Also, Steve had called Governor Denning and explained him everything, then he had asked for not getting assigned to a new case, and that HPD or FBI won't get involved. It was really a tough cookie to bite, but finally the Governor had agreed.

They had also all divided guns. The Five-0 members were ready to fight. Matt himself was hidden in the Marquis, that was still in the garage, and he had a Glock in case he would be discovered.

Right now, Chin was on patrol, when he suddenly saw some cars stop in front of Steve's house. Just then, a man in black suit stepped in the yard.

"Special Agent John Curtis, FBI," he (falsely) identified himself and showed his fake ID. "We're here after Matthew Williams, and we believe that he's hiding here. We already checked Danny Williams' apartment, and he wasn't there, and two of our men are on guard there. So now, we'd like to search the house for him."

"Sir, if you're smart, you'd better stay out of it," Steve said, having just arrived.

"Commander McGarrett, we have orders to bring Matthew to FBI custody, and we're allowed to arrest anyone that would get in our way, also license to kill if necessary. I really hope we won't have to do this."

"But our task force has Governor's immunity, and you would lose this battle."

"Well, we don't care about it. We have the Federal Bureau's immunity, and we will bring Matt Williams into custody. Randy, go find him."

"Randy" then went into the house. Steve attempted to follow him, but "Curtis" then told: "Commander, you stay here." Steve was forced to stay where he was. Just five minutes later, "Randy" stepped out of the house with Matt at his side, with Danny and Kono on his tail. They had been forced to hand Matt over to the "feds".

"See, it wasn't that hard. So now, Matthew is ours. Goodbye."

The "feds" then left for their cars, but then Kono noticed something weird.

"Um... this isn't right. Do all the feds now suddenly drive Maseratis and have AK-47s?" she asked Steve and Danny.

"What the... oh fuck, they are the cartel guys disguised as feds. Let's stop them!"

* * *

The cartel members and Matt had just made it to the Maseratis, when Steve suddenly yelled: "Cabrano cartel, your cover is blown. Drop your weapons and release Matthew Williams!"

Of course, the cartel members decided to retaliate. The Maseratis' trunks were suddenly opened, and now there were fifteen goons with weapons, firing at the Five-0.

Steve took down three goons nearest to Matt, then Matt quickly grabbed a AKM from one of the dead cartel members and hid behind a Maserati.

The cartel members had many automatic weapons in the Maseratis, and now they were using them. Steve took down additional two goons, Matt defended himself from one, then Danny, Chin, Kono and Cath each took out two goons.

Now only six cartel members left, including Fuentes, they escaped in two Maseratis. However, by the time the Five-0 could get in any of the cars, the two Maseratis were out of sight.

This battle was won, but the cartel wouldn't give up so easy.

* * *

The two Maseratis pulled into an warehouse just off Kalanianaole Highway. Fuentes then called Cabrano, who was still in Colombia, and told him about the casualties.

Chito Cabrano was totally enraged, but eventually he had agreed to secretly send in some extra muscle asap. Fuentes then got a plan for the next assault. They had failed to kidnap Matt from just the land, but Steve's house was on the beach, so if they came in from both land and water, then maybe they would have a better chance. So when the reinforcements would arrive, they'd also rent some boats.

Now the airports and docks would surely be guarded, but the remaining six cartel guys had a plan how to let the reinforcements on the Hawaiian soil. Little had they really done research on Steve and so they didn't know that they would lose an amphibious assault.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it was bad.**

**I hope I could update soon. But meanwhile, please review! Aloha, I gotta go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ho'i hou Kaikaina  
**

**"Return of Little Brother"**

**CHAPTER 3  
**

**A/N: I've been out of ideas for a while and school had been hard, so it took me four months to update. But still, here it is.**

* * *

**Honolulu International Airport**

Just some 15 hours after the attack, a Boeing 737 converted to VIP landed on the airport, with some 50 cartel gunmen on board. They were the sent reinforcements for Fuentes. Now to allow them on the Hawaiian soil, Fuentes had mastered a plan. Right now, he and two other gunmen, disguised as airport security, approached the plane.

The cartel gunmen had then posed as some rich guys from California coming on a conference and maybe, if they had time, to also catch some tan.

Just then, a big truck arrived on the scene. The cartel gunmen secretly loaded their weapons into the truck, and then the reinforcements piled into the truck. Fuentes then got into the Maserati and they all drove to the cartel safehouse, that was really a rented warehouse.

The goons now prepared for their next plan, that unbeknownst to them was also meant to fail. Some 15-20 of them went to the harbor and got on some boats they rented, and the other 25 decided to go to McGarrett house by the truck. Fuentes himself would wait for them to get the job done.

Thirty minutes later, the "land" gunmen were just some two blocks from the McGarrett house, while the "naval" gunmen were also in close range.

* * *

Danny, Chin, Kono and Cathy sat in the living room, with Matt again hidden in the Marquis, when suddenly Steve came running to them: "Seems like those cartel guys haven't had enough. We got them incoming from both land and sea. Cath, you're with me on the sea guys. Danny, Chin, you take the ones from land. Kono," Steve handed her a sniper rifle, "You go to second floor and try to take them out there. Everyone understood? Good, then move!"

Steve peeked carefully at the cartel guys approaching from the beach. "Don't fire until I do or tell you to," he told everybody. After all, close quarters combat was Steve's favorite way of taking down targets. Of course, he could take them down before they even hit the beach, but he didn't try it, preferring CQC. He waited for the cartel goons to get quite close, then opened fire with his M4A1, taking easily out eight cartel goons. Meanwhile, from the second floor, Kono easily took out six other cartel gunmen on beach from range, before leaving Steve to finish the job and moved to other side to assist Danny and Chin. And she took out six approaching gunmen, before Chin and Danny each took down four.

The gunfight continued for a while, until the remaining cartel gunmen fled. They got in their boats and the truck and fled back to cartel's safehouse. But before they could even start chasing them, the cartel guys were already out of their range.

The cartel gunmen drove back to their safehouse and told Fuentes about the lost battle.

"Oh fuck, I forgot!" Fuentes yelled. "Of course, the McGarrett guy is a Navy SEAL. We were surely lucky not all got killed, but it could have happened. Alright, now I gotta think."

After 15 minutes, he eventually thought of a new, very fool-proof plan. This time, they wouldn't need quite much manpower, they could do maybe with some 5-10.

* * *

Steve, Danny, Chin and Cath were all sitting in living room, and waiting, while Kono was on patrol. Suddenly Steve's iPhone rang.

"McGarrett."

"Lieutenant Commander Steven McGarrett, this is Captain Thomson speaking. I need you and Lieutenant Rollins to meet me at Pearl Harbor. It's very urgent, you have to show up."

"Um... alright, we'll be there in 15, sir," Steve said before turning to Danny. "The Captain wants me and Cath to meet him at Pearl Harbor, he had something quite urgent. Not that I want to go, but we have to. Could you protect Matt it any cartel guys should come? Chin and Kono will also be with you. I promise to be back asap."

"Steve! Oh, fine, go if you have to. I won't let those guys take my bro without a fight."

"Alright, let's go."

Steve and Cath then got into Steve's Silverado and drove off. Danny and Chin continued to sit and wait, until some six minutes later Danny's cellphone also rang.

"Detective Williams."

"Williams, this is HPD Lieutenant James speaking. We saw Cabrano cartel gunmen go to Kamekona's and knock him out with a baseball bat, then they took your daughter with them. We couldn't respond fast enough, but I think we know where they're hiding. We need you to come here, at Judd Street."

"Oh my god, Grace! I'll be right there," Danny said.

"What happened, Danny?" Chin asked.

"HPD called, said that they saw the cartel guys knock Kamekona out and then they took Grace with them. I gotta go. Can you two protect the house if the cartel guys should come here again?"

"We'll try our best."

"Alright. Damn Matt, I swear if those guys hurt Grace, I'm gonna slap him silly for being so selfish and having the cartel guys taking my Monkey!"

"Alright, brah. Stay safe."

Danny ran outside to his Camaro and took off.

Apparently, that was just what the cartel guys were waiting for. As soon as Danny was gone, they snuck to the house, then broke down the door. Of course, Chin and Kono took defensive positions, but they were overwhelmed. While Kono managed to take down five of them with her martial arts skills, she failed to see another cartel goon throwing a syringe filled with Novocaine at her. It hit her in the leg and Kono collapsed on the floor. She wouldn't wake up before ten minutes, though, allowing the cartel guys to easily tie her up. Meanwhile, three cartel guys had got Chin to surrender by encircling him with big-ass guns pointed at him. Chin was disarmed, then also tied up. The cartel guys went again looking for Matt and found him in the Marquis again. They disarmed him, then put him into their truck and drove off, back to their safehouse.

* * *

Danny arrived at Judd Street, but there were no signs of any police having a stakeout. He thought for a moment, then he called Grace's cellphone.

"Daddy, what's up?"

"Monkey, you're alright and at Kamekona's?"

"Yes, I am. Why?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm so glad you're alright. I just got a call saying that the cartel guys knocked Kamekona out and kidnapped you."

"No. Kamekona hasn't had any visitors today. We're currently grilling some shrimp."

"Oh, in that case everything's okay. Bye, monkey."

"Bye Danno."

Danny hung up the call. Why would the HPD make a prank call when they knew he was protecting Matt? Then he realized. Of course it wasn't HPD, but the cartel guys imitating them. "Shit, Matt!" Danny yelled. He quickly drove back to the beach house, arriving just as Steve's Silverado pulled up.

"Where did you go, Danny?" Steve asked.

"I just got a prank call from cartel imitating HPD so I came back as soon as I could."

"Damn, I was also pranked. Those guys are of third most powerful cartel in Colombia, so they could have easily imitated the HPD and Navy."

"Oh, crap! What if..." Danny began.

"...the cartel guys just lured us away from the house so..." Steve continued.

"...that they could easily go after Matt?" Danny finished the sentence.

Steve, Danny and Cath took their guns and entered the house. There were lots of broken things in there, some blood on wall and used cartridge cases lying around. Steve ran to the garage, and saw the Marquis uncovered and Matt gone.

Danny and Cath went upstairs and saw Chin and Kono tied up. Danny quickly untied them.

"Sorry we couldn't protect Matt. We were overwhelmed, they just suddenly showed up and then disappeared."

"How many?"

"Some ten to fifteen."

"Don't worry. You guys are ohana, I won't take out my frustation on friends. After all, it's all Matt's fault he got himself into this shit."

"Oh. I assume Grace was really safe and sound and cartel guys just lured you away so they could come here and take Matt."

"That's right, it really was their plan."

"So, what we're gonna do now?"

"I think I know what the cartel guys are up to," Steve said. "They took Matt to their base, and soon they'll go to airport and take him away from here, to Colombia."**  
**

"Yikes."

"Well, we don't know where they hide, but I know for sure those guys will fly away soon. They are haoles, and it's our home turf, while Colombia is their home turf. The best we can do is to have a stakeout set up at airport. Once they go to the airport, we'll take 'em down and take Matt back."

"Okay, that might even work."

"Alright, Chin, you still got the bike at home?"

"Yes, at home."

"Alright. Go home. then go to airport. Pretend you're just a motorcyclist cruising around, and report us if you see something unusual."

"Will do."

* * *

**Sorry it was short.**

**I hope I could update soon, when my mind bubbles up some more ideas. But meanwhile, please review! Aloha, I gotta go!**


End file.
